callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Screen
split screen.]] Split Screen is an option available for the Call of Duty games in local and online multiplayer for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and local only for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U. It is also available on Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer and campaign modes. Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 allow online multiplayer split screen support on the Xbox 360 and PS3 for the first time since Call of Duty 3. In the Wii version of Call of Duty 4 and World at War there is another two-player campaign option called Squadmate Mode. Since the release of Ghosts, splitscreen is only available on the PS4, Xbox One, and Wii U for local multiplayer, while PS3 and Xbox 360 can support one splitscreen player for online multiplayer and up to four players in local multiplayer. Info Split screen allows multiple players to play on one screen. It divides part of the screen for each player. Split screen is featured in Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. ''With two people, the screen is split in half, either vertically, or horizontally. With three people, the screen is divided into two quarters, and one half. Two players get a quarter of the screen, while a third player gets half. With four players, the screen is divided into four quarters, one for each player. The offline split screen modes for ''Black Ops, Black Ops II and Ghosts have the ability to play offline with AI bots. The difference between playing in split screen and Combat Training is the ability to have everything unlocked, including the prestige items. However, the player(s) cannot rank up in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Ghosts ''and ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare only featured two-player split screen. The option to play split screen with up to four players returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, but only in local modes. In Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when using split screen online, only one additional player can play, allowing two players to play on the same account. The screen is split in half horizontally, both players can rank up, but it only applies to the main player. When the second player signs out and signs back in, they'll start from the main player's current level, not from where they last ranked up. This also applies to Call of Duty: Black Ops II if the second player signs in as a guest rather than another profile. The Negatives of Online Split Screen The only issue online split screen solves is allowing one additional player to play along with the main player. There are many more problems that this feature causes that only hinders the player's(s') ability to perform well in-game. *Vision is cut in half due to the two players sharing the same TV screen. Acquiring distant targets, especially when sniping, will be more difficult, as everything will appear half their normal size because of this. It will be extremely difficult to take out an enemy that is head glitching. *Playing as two players means double the noise that occurs in-game. Listening for enemy movement, especially when using Sitrep/Amplify, will be more difficult due to the conflicting sounds from the other player's half of the screen. It would also be difficult to tell which direction the enemy fire is coming from, thus be more likely to fall victim to flanking attacks. * If split screen players leave, the team they left becomes outnumbered by two players and at a disadvantage. Until enough players join the game in-progress, the enemy team, because it has more players, is always likely to win. *Boosting/cheating in Infected: the main player will start off as a Survivor and hides in a common, hard-to-reach spot. All the while the second player gets Infected and blocks the path leading into the room where the main player is hiding/camping - doors, stairways, etc. and places their Tactical Insertion exactly where the stand to ensure they permanently stay in that spot. The main player/Survivor will either shoot through penetratable walls, killing the other Infected desperately trying to reach him, and get kills to illegitimately get a MOAB, or just simply wait out the time and illegitimately win the game. Another method is the main player will keep killing the second player, who continually places their Tactical Insertion wherever the main player can easily shoot them and rack up kills or earn a MOAB. This is frowned upon within the Call of Duty community.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqxE14DqFGo *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, both players' turn speed will be set to a certain speed, no matter what they actually have it set to. Trivia *When playing in Split Screen in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, only one of the players doing split screen needs to have the Graphic Content Filter on in order for it to be active for both players. References Category:Game Terms